


边缘

by APPLEPOOL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APPLEPOOL/pseuds/APPLEPOOL
Summary: 敢想也敢做。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Kudos: 4





	边缘

我将永远留在你的梦里。

看那面貌应该是一位英俊的讨人欢喜的男子。他借着自己的胫骨卡着那柔韧的弓身来上了弦，持弓后，男子半眯了一只眼，随着他的肩膀展开，那标志性红色的羊毛斗篷直直的下滑。衣物上被仆人理好的整齐褶子此时不再能隐藏男人厚实身子里的力量，在沉默中撑开这副友人赠送的武器的流畅曲线，他朝着太阳的方向拉了拉弦，后又缓缓放下。  
“如何？”切赛雷抱着手臂，他身上也和男子一样带有股迷人头脑的宫廷熏香。或者一种相同的步调。  
“那位戴橄榄枝头冠的恐怕会嫉妒我。”男人弯弯嘴，却把弓塞回给了好友。“但是我有更好的了，这还是你留着吧。”  
那英俊面貌的男子毫无征兆的回头，本因是清晰的轮廓反而被虚化了，他高挺的鼻子在白皙的脸上落下投影，琥珀色的视线跃向某一方，是群山还是云雾还是残岩断壁？他的嘴唇上偏右的地方有一道疤，他张嘴，疤就裂开了。  
我想你也会嫉妒的吧？

医生说治疗头疼的最好方法是头一天夜晚不要喝酒。但是艾吉奥很少喝酒。那么迷迷糊糊混沌的天色却让艾吉奥的太阳穴突突的疼，他摸了后颈把黏在汗津津脖子上的长发全部撩起来，又摸了枕头底下来把红发带找出来。他几下粗鲁的绑好后，还用力挠了几把头皮，这时他发现连发根里也是湿的。  
在他刺客的职业手册里，他要做到不停的被遗忘，被遗忘，被遗忘，变成飞鸟或者流言，人群是一只只有七秒记忆的羊。艾吉奥没想过他也有忘记什么的一天。可能是一个噩梦。可能是他又梦到了家乡。他会问自己拥有什么恐惧，一个男人不应被愤怒操控，他一边换干净的衣物一边纵容自己卑鄙的怀念皮肤上曾有的暧昧痕迹，手指按压出来的红印，牙齿咬出的血，躯体互相交缠的欢愉和某位艾吉奥心里喜爱着的男人迷醉的目光。漫长生命里短暂的一日倏的一瞬，在彼此都没有开口之前，秘密也还未成型，没有人的思绪能在这时来得及惋惜即将的分离，他们只是喘气而已，然后再来一轮。艾吉奥光着脚，从衣挂上扯了些什么下来，他发现是自己红色的斗篷。

艾吉奥越去看他兄弟们的眼睛，便越能了解自己到底来自何方。而他的手足也同样凝视着他。在太阳完全升起后，几番来回，年轻又有活力的康斯坦莎来问起他的憔悴，热情也沉稳的马西穆在他眼球的血丝上欲言又止，卢西亚诺说“你可以再休息一下”。艾吉奥意识到自己的手在发冷是因为卢西亚诺把自己温暖的手覆了上去。  
艾吉奥不愿拒绝这样的好意。他也不得不承认自己是开始老了。他关上了门，和衣躺下，树荫不一会便吹了进来。

就这样火星子掉在了枯叶堆上，有人悄悄打开了城门，绿苗在不经意间攀紧了，顽固的石头上裂了缝便成块成块碎落，一只带着手套的手拉上了窗户，艾吉奥栗色的发丝停止了浮动，被他藏在发辫里的半白发丝露了出来。  
那从镜子里来的人像猫头鹰一样看着睡着的人，他们像在海里，同子宫一样的暗，一样的昏昏欲睡，那人一抬手，艾吉奥便觉得有水流蹭过自己的脸，让他发痒。但艾吉奥一动不动，他早已失去了真实感，他知道这是梦。  
那人抬起脚，衣衫摆动，他闻起来像一层一层的玫瑰堆叠，最上的铺满露珠，最下的却腐烂了。他走路很轻且稳，每步保持相同的距离，从那扇紧闭的门到床前，艾吉奥仔细的听着捕捉着他那不得已泄露出来的响声——剑带和剑。但艾吉奥遗忘了他该为此警惕，他只是在等待，不在乎接下来会发生什么，他只会等待。  
然后带着这味道的人向艾吉奥贴了过去，只离床沿一个脚掌那么远，那人衣服上金色的流穗垂了下来，十字项链也从颈脖滑了出来。不断的不断的靠拢，他们的体温让周围的水域温暖了起来，艾吉奥感觉有人撩起了他的碎发绕回耳后，指腹的茧子刮蹭到了艾吉奥的皮肤，闯入者正入神的忘我的看自己的脸——只要艾吉奥稍微把眼睛睁开一条缝，他就能看见——不，艾吉奥不会睁开。但那人还是将手遮上了那双来自鹰的眼。为了防止这些猛禽伤人，它们总需要戴上眼罩。随后是一个熟悉的交吻，艾吉奥张开嘴巴，咸涩的海往他喉咙里灌，连带一些黑暗的不可告人的过去残骸，发光的游鱼在跳跃缠绕他麻木的舌头，它们身体上的粘液让艾吉奥反胃，刺客想伸手去抓，于是他一下子便抓到了——那个十字，原本挂在入侵者的脖子上，艾吉奥一下子扯了下来，饰物的棱角狠狠的刺他的手心，轻飘飘的，跟他一起往下掉。艾吉奥的衣服被有计划的撩到了胸部上，刺客虽在睡觉前卸了铠甲，但他的衣服原本还整齐着——现在他乱糟糟的的了。艾吉奥听见了来自远古沉没战场的呼喊，他抓着那个十字，身子却被人轻吻，他像冬天沉下的死物被鱼类分食，从乳头到阴茎，然后被握住——如层层剥开，一层是佛罗伦萨街道上散落的太阳，它们早消失在风里；一层是血与钢铁，它们安静的包裹住了双手；一层是软羽毛和薄裙裾还有夜晚，悄悄的游荡在灵魂里。如今那灵魂已从镜子里迈出步来，带着所有的能够刺穿对方的利器，而艾吉奥却对此毫不知情。闯入者已经摸到了艾吉奥的森森白骨，那是最后一层，没有人可以来到这里，但闯入者仅凭梦与幻象，还有几根手指便到了。那来者技艺高超，艾吉奥只能一败涂地。艾吉奥手里还抓着那个十字，手心可能已被硌出血了。他趴着，水中映出他的模样——闭着眼，半挂着衣服，披头散发，像瞎子一样用身体去读那自己承受的东西，无论好与坏。从入侵者给艾吉奥手淫的技术来看他似乎很喜欢艾吉奥这样的状态，他还很喜欢这位刺客大师毫无遮拦的张开双腿，他们互相抚弄身上相同的伤疤，相同的弱点，相同的阴茎。他们几乎同时射了，但艾吉奥似乎还不满意，一个劲恋眷的往入侵者身上贴。  
那人也往艾吉奥的股缝里摸，他用手指头逗弄那个艾吉奥最希望他打开的入口，抠挖他，让他再勃起，再尖叫，发抖和疼痛。但他想了想，收了手。他有一个猜测。  
那人贴着嘴唇去艾吉奥耳边，那道伤疤赫然在右。他吐息，大片的银白气泡涌动上浮，在达到水面之前，艾吉奥听见他说，厄洛斯也会嫉妒我吧。

然后艾吉奥猛的睁开眼，他看见了——他看见了一副让他惊愕的面孔。而他则正在他身下恬不知耻的讨欢。秃鹫在头顶盘旋许久他才发现人世间已弃自己远去，秃鹫开口，ezio笑了，你不应该跨过这条线。他每一个表情都让艾吉奥熟悉，这让他更能知道这背后更深的意味。就这么希望我操你吗？  
我知道，别说话，我知道你是洞察之父带给我的礼物。圣殿骑士亲昵的拥着刺客的腰身，现在艾吉奥面临的问题与一道哲学不谋而合，他是否能打败自己。  
所以艾吉奥再次吻了上去，携带漩涡与诡计，饥饿的海浪寻觅游船。管他妈的，操我，他在圣殿骑士的耳边喊。  
他们一同卷入潮底，狗一样互相撕咬，流着口水，这回艾吉奥兴奋许多了，仿佛是对圣殿骑士的报复——他骑在他身上，让那根熟悉的家伙操自己屁股缝，他深知光是这样他肯定射不出来，那被姑娘宠坏了的家伙。  
果然，ezio不满的瞪了他，然而圣殿骑士却去舔他的耳朵，湿漉漉的舌头一味往里钻——艾吉奥一下子就软了下来坐在了他的大腿上，刺客的骨头的酥了，只会伸手去捂那圣殿骑士的嘴巴。  
眼神交接之下，不管是愤怒还是愉悦，他们必定心领神会，这真是最特别的一次体验了。  
ezio用最好的角度去顶他，用手按揉他的连接处，艾吉奥也夹紧了屁股，每一次退出，他都熟练的挽留着。

现在呢？  
现在你应该吻我。

于是ezio退了出来，射在了艾吉奥嘴里。后者舔了舔嘴唇，全数咽了下去。而后他们再唇舌相接，抱在了一起。

你从来没有跟别人说过你这个怪癖吧？  
从来没有。


End file.
